walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
From The Gallows
"From the Gallows", retitled "Episode 15", is the fifth and final episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. It was released on May 30th, 2017 for PC via Steam and the Telltale Store, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live, iOS, and Android worldwide. Summary Javier and the others are faced with great sacrifices to salvage what remains. Plot In a flashback, Javier, David, and Salvador are playing dominoes. David wins, and has Javier and Salvador pay him $10 each. When Javier picks up Salvador's wallet, he notices a folded piece of paper inside. He curiously takes it out and examines what is written on it. David snatches the paper to read himself, then they both confront Salvador on why he did not tell his family about him having cancer. To be added In-Game Decisions To be added Credits *Javier García *Clementine *Kate García *Gabriel García *Eleanor *David García *Paul Monroe *Fern *Tripp (Determinant) *Conrad (Determinant) *Ava (Determinant) *Paul Lingard (Determinant) *Rufus (Determinant) *Salvador García (Flashback) *The New Frontier Deaths *Rufus (Determinant, if spared in "Ties That Bind - Part 1") *Tripp (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Ava (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Gabriel García (Determinant) *David García (Determinant) *Kate García (Determinant) *Numerous members of the New Frontier. Impacts Season 2 *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead. (If you stayed with Kenny) *Clementine will have a scar/wound on her right cheek. (If you stayed at Wellington) *Clementine will have AJ Inked on her right hand. (If you stayed with Jane) *Clementine will have a missing left ring-finger. (If you went alone) Season 3 *Conrad will appear in this episode if he was spared by Javier in "Ties That Bind - Part 2" and did not die in "Above The Law" and "Thicker Than Water". *Tripp/Ava will appear in this episode depending on who Javier didn't choose in "Thicker Than Water". *Gabe will be with David or Javier depending on whether or not Javier encouraged him to help David. *Rufus will appear in this episode if he wasn't killed by Javier in Ties That Bind - Part 1. *Paul Lingard will appear in this episode if he was spared in Thicker Than Water. Promotional Poster Videos Trailers The Walking Dead A New Frontier - Season Finale - Official Trailer|Official Trailer Trivia *Last appearance of Rufus. (If spared in "Ties That Bind - Part 1") *Last appearance of Tripp. (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Last appearance of Ava. (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Last appearance of David García. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Gabriel Garcia. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Kate Garcia. (Determinant) *This is the first episode since No Time Left where you can't play as Clementine. References Goofs/Errors/Animating Mistakes * Even if Tripp dies in 'Thicker than Water,' he will still appear for a brief second once everyone makes it onto the highway. * Many of Fern's facial animations seemed to have not been implemented, as she expresses no emotion to having her arm broken or talking about her dead daughter. Her lips do not move whilst crying out in pain, either. * If Javier is forced to put down a zombified Kate, once he fires the gun and screams, none of the walkers are attracted to the sound. * A few of Javier's lines don't match up with the subtitles. Category:Season 3 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes Category:Season Finales